


Море

by Melis_Ash



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Black Sails
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Сара Роджерс ненавидит море.
Relationships: Woodes Rogers/Sarah Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Море

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2020 для команды WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem.  
> Бета Девятихвостая (la-renarde).
> 
> Сара Роджерс в "Черных парусах" только упоминается (целых три раза, ага), поэтому её образ - на совести автора, фантазия на основе немногочисленных фактов канона и чуть более многочисленных исторических фактов.

— Я так тебе надоела, что хочешь сбежать от меня? — иронизирует Сара, когда Вудс первый раз заговаривает о кругосветном плавании и галеонах из Манилы.  
— Вовсе нет. Но нам нужны деньги. Дела идут все хуже и хуже, мы потеряли уже два наших корабля, еще от одного слишком долго нет известий. И доля в экспедиции капитана Рэнсома пропала — ты слышала новости, он сидит во французской тюрьме, вместе с остальным экипажем.  
— Временные неурядицы, — отмахивается Сара. — У всех бывает. Вот вернется «Мэри Энн», и ты об этом и думать забудешь.  
— А если нет?  
Сара приподнимает брови. Её муж не из тех, кто во всем ищет дурное, скорее уж его привлекают новые возможности. Все этот болтун, капитан Дампир, решает она. Нарассказывал с три короба о своих приватирских приключениях, хотя сам-то никогда не был особо успешен в добывании денег: вся его слава — благодаря изданным книгам. Даже в Королевское Общество приняли — право слово, много чести для столь сомнительного типа. Её отец всегда отзывался о подобных личностях пренебрежительно.  
— Дело ведь не в деньгах? — это даже не вопрос. — Есть более простые способы покрыть наши убытки. Необязательно плыть на край света: помимо прочего, это займет годы, а деньги нам нужны сейчас.  
По тому, как Вудс закусывает губу, Сара видит — она попала в точку. Она испытывает глухое раздражение. Её отец вечно отсутствовал дома, но он хотя бы служил в королевском флоте. И даже сейчас, на пенсии, он вечно жалуется на тоскливую сухопутную жизнь. Когда она выходила замуж, то надеялась, что её муж сделан из другого теста.  
— Хочешь сбежать из дома — хотя бы не ври мне, — Сара откладывает книгу, которую тщетно пыталась читать последние полчаса.  
— Ты не можешь отрицать, что успех этой экспедиции решит все наши проблемы.  
— И создаст новые, — не может удержаться она от ехидного замечания.  
— Какие, например?  
— Ну... — Сара возводит глаза к потолку. Что бы такое сказать, чтобы его достать? — Я могу найти любовника. Одинокие ночи в широкой постели так тоскливы, — она притворно вздыхает. — Женщинам бывает тяжко без мужского внимания. И вообще, без внимания, — с нажимом произносит она, проводя носком туфли по ковру.  
— Внимание, — хмыкает Вудс. Глаза его зажигаются знакомым огоньком. — Этого тебе не хватает?  
— Да, и еще... Эй!  
— Сейчас ты получишь все мое внимание!  
— Дверь закрой, слуги же могут войти! Нет, постой, пойдем в спальню. Да подожди же...

***

«Мэри Энн» не возвращается. Еще две приватирских экспедиции, в которые они вложили деньги, оборачиваются провалом. У Сары все меньше аргументов. Мистер Дампир становится частым гостем в их доме, и она вынужденно любезничает с ним за столом.  
— Обещай, что когда вернешься — это не повторится, — требует она.  
— Сара...  
— Обещай, — настаивает она. — Я не хочу, как мама, всю жизнь быть соломенной вдовой.  
Она сама понимает, что требует невыполнимого. Но Сара Уэтстоун, папина любимица, всегда была упряма.  
Вудс неопределенно пожимает плечами. Он проводит дни, обсуждая детали экспедиции с Довером и Голдни, часами просиживает над картами с Дампиром, обсуждая маршрут. Сара все это тихо ненавидит — как ненавидит все, с чем не может совладать: море, смерть, мужчин, которые уходят, оставляя её ждать в неопределенности.

***

Прохладным августовским днем она стоит на пристани в Бристоле и старается улыбаться.  
— Купишь мне жемчужное ожерелье, когда вернешься, — требует она.  
Ей не нужно ожерелье, но она не в силах произносить сентиментальные прощальные речи — пусть другие, кто притворно, кто нет, промакивают глаза платочками.  
— Ты невыносима, — Вудс целует её в щеку. На них смотрит слишком много людей, чтобы позволить себе большее.  
— Я буду скучать, — шепчет Сара почти беззвучно. Наибольшее, что может позволить ей её гордость.  
Два корабля покидают Бристоль, а она остается.  
— Ненавижу, — зло шепчет она в диванную подушку с мокрыми от слез глазами. «Лучше б он мне изменил», — мелькает абсурдная мысль. С другой женщиной Сара бы справилась. Она могла бы уничтожить её репутацию. Растоптать. Выставить на посмешище. Но море всесильно и неуязвимо — с ним она ничего не может сделать. 


End file.
